


Added Comfort

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Reader-Insert, naps, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Added Comfort

Winter in London was beautiful, until it wasn’t. The flippant weather quickly became the enemy. It only took a month to make you sick this time, lovely. Tucked in bed, resting on the thick pillows, you yawn and cough. Shuddering when your body aches and your lungs erupt in a wheeze.

From head to toe you ache.

Your nose is red from blowing it, not that it does any good. Smell is no longer a sense you possess.

Eyes puffy and red rimmed, as if you haven’t slept in three years. You have been sleeping – but not sleeping.

Another cough. You’ve likely broke a rib by now with all this coughing.

Closing your eyes, a staggering breath is drawn, and you wheeze. This must be what hell felt like. You were certain of it. Resting on the pillows, the blankets drawn up around your chest, you sigh. Perhaps this is going to be the moment that actual sleep comes.

At that very moment where that deep sleep came, you were jolted at the sound of whimpering and the bed dipping on the other side. Groaning, you refused to open your eyes to greet the black and white dog. He was a giant mass of fluff and love.

“Kal.” Henry whisper scolded the dog. “I told you not to disturb her. Come.”

Kal ignored the command, resting his head on Henry’s pillows and yawning. He was in bed and intended to use your sickness as an excuse to snooze in the forbidden territory. It was only forbidden when Henry caught him.

“Kal. Now!”

“Henry.” You whine, scrunching up your face. Another cough. “He’s fine, please stop all the noise.”

“Shit.” His voice is low, trying not to disturb you. His purpose was to come in and check on you, not terrorize you while having a verbal altercation with his dog. “I’m sorry, I’ll let you rest. Is there anything you need, my duck?”

“Sleep. I’m so sore and stuffed up, I can’t sleep.” You want to cry, partly due to exhaustion and because you are sick of being in bed. You’ve been no further than the kitchen in a week. This was agony.

“Oh duck,” Henry pouted. Abandoning his mission to check on you and quietly sneak away, he moved Kal to the bottom of the bed, taking the dog’s place beside you. “Here sweetheart.” You sigh when he brushes the back of his hand across your forehead. Snuggled in close, you sniffle and relax against his frame. “If you need anything, let me know?”

“Will you stay until I am asleep?” You feel like a child scared of going to bed.

“Of course, my duck.” He nods, “Close your eyes, I’m here.” He reassures you. “Have a nap and when you wake, I’ll bring you some tea and soup.

“Mhm.” You sigh, a silent cough vibrating through your body. You would worry about such things later, for right now you wanted to sleep and enjoy the added comfort.


End file.
